My Boyfriend, My Brother
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: "Please, Max, don't tell him. I'll do anything to keep it a secret." Max grins devilishly. "Well..." May X Drew, OC deput! Rated T just in case for language and acts of affection
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. A couple things are happening.**

**1.) A deput of my male OC, Keydon. He's such a wet blanket XD**

**2.) This is reallllyyy OOC, because I didn't watch the Hoenn series. So, I'm totally winging how Drew, May, and Max would act. The only thing I've really watched with May and Max was Jirachi: Wishmaker and that one with Manaphy (The name is slipping my mind at the moment Dx)**

**3.) Winter Break. Expect plently of stories from me. If you don't see one, then I'm working my ass off to write a good one. None the weekend of Christmas, though.. since.. well.. it's Christmas XD**

**4.) Is a number.**

**Alright, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters used in this story. I DO own, however, Keydon, the personalities, and the plot.**

* * *

"I don't like him." Keydon huffed, digging his chopsticks into the take out box. He, his younger sister May, and his younger brother Max were sitting around their living room enjoying a meal of Chinese food, courtesy of the money their mother had left them before heading off to work at her night job.

May sighed, biting into a scolding egg roll. Vegetables oozed out as she scarfed down the big bite she had taken. "Drew's a nice guy, honest. You'd love him if you got to know him…" She hissed at her older brother. Keydon rolled his eyes, setting down his empty take out carton. Max looked at his older siblings and sighed.

"Do I wanna know what you guys are talking about?"

May smiled and shook her head. "Keydon doesn't approve of my boyfriend."

"Neither do I."

May sighed dramatically while Keydon busted out laughing.

"Shut up, Keydon. God, you haven't even _met_ Drew."

Keydon stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. He flicked his auburn hair out of his face, staring at his sister.

"This guy seems like bad news. You've only been dating for a month, and whenever he comes over here, you guys go straight to the bedroom and close the door. I don't trust him."

May looked into his eyes, hoping he was kidding.

"So, since Mom is usually never here to discuss and over rule things, here's the deal—you're not allowed to see Drew anymore."

"WHAT?" May's heart nearly stopped. "You're kidding, right? You _have_ to be kidding!"

Keydon shrugged, walking into the kitchen and throwing away his trash. He looked at them through the open section over the bar, leaning against the counter. May's blue eyes were glittering with tears.

"I'm only doing this because I love you, May."

"Bullshit!"

Keydon's eyes widened, slapping a hand over his forehead. "God May, not in front of Max!"

May jumped up from her seat on the couch, her egg roll dropping on the plate on the end table. Keydon raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care." She hissed, turning around and running up the stairs, slamming the door.

Keydon looked at Max, both silent.

"So what does bullsh—?"

"No, Max, don't even."

* * *

"I hate everything. I hate Keydon, I hate this house, and I hate my mother have giving birth to that devil child…" May sobbed into the phone. She had been locked in her room for hours, cursing her elder brother, crying into her blue bed sheets. She laid on her bed, eyes puffy, cheeks streaked with tears. May rolled onto her side, looking out her window. The moon was out, shining on the face of a love sick teen. Her boyfriend sighed on the other liner.

"Drew, can you come over or something?" May asked, sitting up on her elbows. Drew chuckled dryly. "You just said I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

May rolled her eyes, reaching for her PokéBall belt, snagging one off. "I have a plan, just get over here." She clicked off the call, tossing her PokéGear over her shoulder.

"Come on out, Beautifly!" She said cheerfully, chucking the ball in the air. Her butterfly Pokémon popped out, its wings glittering different colors under the faint light of her bedroom. May smiled, swinging her legs over the bed and standing up.

"C'mon, follow me." She said, opening the door. She walked down the stairs, peeking around the corner to the living room, Beautifly fluttering behind her. Keydon & Max were in the living room watching television. Keydon looked bored out of his mind, zoned out from reality; Max, on the other hand, was listening closely to the cartoon playing on the screen.

May's PokéGear buzzed—a message from Drew saying he was outside the door. May smirked, looking at her Pokémon.

"Sleep Powder, Beautifly." She commanded in a whisper. Beautifly hovered a bit higher, shaking her wings. The sparkling purple powder left her colorful wings. May covered her mouth with her bandana, in case the powder blew back.

The dust floated over the two boys, coating the carpet in purple. Keydon yawned, his eyelids growing heavy. His eyes widened, jumping up from the couch.

Keydon reached his hand up, the dust falling into his hand. His eyes narrowed. "Sleep Powder…" He hissed under his breath. He looked up quickly at Beautifly, his face scrunching together in disapproval.

"God damnit, Ma—" Keydon fell to the floor with a thud, already sound asleep. Max yawned, falling on the carpet gently. Both boys were out cold. May returned Beautifly to her PokéBall, taking a much needed breath. Once the powder hit the floor, the effect it had was gone.

May ran to the door, opening it with a big smile. Her green haired boyfriend looked at her with his matching bright emerald eyes. He smiled back, stepping closer to his girlfriend.

"That was easy." She giggled, wrapping her arms around Drew's neck. He smirked, kissing her strawberry pink lips lightly. May blushed, locking eyes with Drew. She smiled, taking him by the hand and tugging him through the door, shutting it behind him.

"What did you do to them, May…?" Drew asked nervously. May snorted, waving her free hand. "Sleep Powder. They should be out for a couple hours." She said, leading him up the stairs. The door clicked shut, the whole room quiet and heavily uneasy. May looked at Drew as he paced the room, hands in his pockets. May got up off her bed, taking his hands out and occupying them with her own.

"Just relax. We won't get caught." May smiled, lifting herself up on her toes and kissing his nose. Drew smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling May closer. They exchanged a small laugh, Drew then kissing May with all the passion in his body. May returned the kiss, not wasting time and pushing her tongue into Drew's mouth. She hesitated, hoping he would return her gesture. He did; the two tongues wrestled in the middle. Drew's fingers ran along May's curves, making her shiver. Drew broke the kiss, setting May down on the bed gently. He hoisted himself on top of her, smirking. Drew's emerald eyes held her in a trance as his fingers dove under her shirt, sliding along the curve of her back. His touch was cold, making May shudder. Drew smirked, kissing her roughly. Her fingers began to thread through Drew's soft green hair as he kissed her, the entire house quiet except for their breathing and their lips smacking.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the two lovebirds laid on May's bed, passionately making out. Words weren't needed—they had each other.

Downstairs, however, May & Drew were unaware that Keydon and Max would be waking up soon.

Max's eyes opened slowly. He sat up, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He yawned, arching his back and stretching his arms upward. He looked at his older brother snoring on the couch, drool oozing from the corner of his lip. Max cringed, getting up off the floor. He staggered a bit, looking around the room. He noticed the carpet, laced with purple dust.

"…What the…" He said. Max drew the purple dust in his fingers, rolling his thumb over it.

"…Sleep Power…?" Max thought aloud. Then, he rolled his eyes. _May_. He snorted. He yawned again, shuffling towards the stairs. Max walked past May's room, hearing muffled giggles.

He stopped, standing in front of the door. Max heard May talking, and then another voice was joining her.

It was a male's voice. Max raised an eyebrow, pushing the door slightly. It wasn't closed all the way. He saw a boy with green hair on top of his sister with his shirt off. Max's eyes widened, flinging the door open.

The green haired boy whipped his head around, rolling off of his sister. May was under him in her white bra and jeans, her bandana flung across the door.

"Max!" She cried, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to cover what was already seen.

Max blinked—first in disbelief, and then in confusion.

And then a smirk curled on his face.

"Oh, Keydon…" Max shouted, in almost a singsong sort of tone.

* * *

**Alright, first off, I know Beautifly can't learn Sleep Powder, so _don't tell me it can't_. Sleep Powder just worked better than Stun Spore or something. **

**This is supposed to be a really silly story, just one I thought up out of boredom. One of those generic "do-what-I-say-and-I-won't-tell" stories. Hate it if you want, they're so fun to write, surprsingly.**

**Kay, you've read it, now review.**

**Dedicated to Barb, again, because I have no friends except for her and she only likes me for my fanfiction. ]:**

**lol bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupidest story yet. Oh well, it was something different. I'm used to writing romance-y, slutty stories. But, just to write something silly and humorous and not full of two guys making out, it feels... surprisingly good.**

**Hope you guys like it~**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Pokemon. I do own Keydon. He's in my basement.**

**Keydon: LEMME OUT.**

**SHUT UP. *BEATS ON DOOR***

* * *

May jumped off the bed, running to her brother and slapping her hand over his mouth. May glared at her brother, not bothering to cover her boobs.

"Don't say anything." May said slowly. Max stopped his mumbling for help, looking at his sister. He licked her palm, making her snatch her hand back and wipe the saliva off on her jeans.

"Why shouldn't I? You know you're not allowed to see him!"

"Yeah, I know that. I heard him correctly, Max." May snapped.

The room was silent, slowly filling to the brim with awkwardness. Max pushed his glasses up with his index finger, a smirk curling on his lips.

"I won't tell Keydon." He spoke up. May's eyes lit up, taking in a breath of relief. Max put up an index finger, shaking his head. "On one condition."

"I'll do anything. I don't want him to know." May pleaded. She loved Drew too much to lose him.

Max chuckled darkly, folding his arms over his chest. "You have to do exactly what I say. If I'm hungry, you make me a sandwich. If I'm tired, do my homework, and anything else I can think of."

May blinked, laughing dryly. "Excuse me? That's so childish." She snorted. She glanced at Max, worry still filling her eyes.

"Then I don't think Keydon's gonna be too happy to see you in your bra and your boyfriend shirtless…" Max smirked.

May sighed, folding her arms. She reached for her shirt on the bed, slipping into it and looking at her younger brother, that cocky smirk still on his face.

"…Fine. I'll do it. Just don't tell Keydon." Max's face lit up.

"Okay. You have thirty seconds to get lover boy out of here."

May's face fell, groaning. Max looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you wanna have an attitude right now? Keydon's right downstairs. Yanno, I can wake him if you want…"

May didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Drew's wrist, his shirt balled up in her fist, and ran down the stairs. She swung open the door, kissing Drew's cheek quickly.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She said, pushing the balled up shirt towards him and shutting the door. She leaned against it, sighing.

Max walked down the stairs, nodding his head and looking up from his watch. "You had two seconds to spare. I'm impressed, May."

"Shut up."

A week went by. May still didn't want to tell Keydon the truth, so she continued as Max's slave. She made him dinner everyday, caught and trained the majority of his Pokémon, did his homework, small, childish things.

One Tuesday night at dinner, May had cooked up some Corphish, even though she had no idea how. Max made her do it.

She placed the platter on the table, unveiling a bright red Corphish, steaming and sweating. Melted butter in small cups sat next to it, making the room smell of cooked meat and margarine. May panted, since she had a time limit to cook it. Tonight, Max gave her two hours to make it, and she just made the time limit.

Max grinned, reaching for a Corphish claw and cracking it open, dipping the creamy meat into the swirly, yellow butter, chomping into the meat hungrily. He let out an 'mm' of satisfaction. May sighed, sitting down on the opposite side of Keydon. Keydon raised an eyebrow, taking the second claw.

"May, what's with your culinary addiction lately? You've cooked us dinner for a week—which you never do." Keydon asked, sipping his glass of water.

May shrugged, taking the tale and setting it on her plate. "I dunno, just something to do differently instead of take out and pizza every night." She laughed nervously, biting down on a roll to stop her babbling.

Max looked at her, their eyes meeting. She looked away, too exhausted to even glare.

"This is really good, May." Keydon said after a few minutes of silence. He licked his fingers, then spooned out more Corphish meat.

"Yeah, I agree." Max said, smirking at his sister. May sighed, taking small bites of the Pokémon.

She couldn't understand why she was such a coward. May was sick and tired of doing everything her nine-year-old brother said, but she didn't want Keydon to know. Until Max let up, she'd keep it a secret.

Another week goes by. Max is working his sister to the bone. She can barely concentrate on schoolwork, and she hasn't fought a battle in God knows how long. May would just come straight home and begin her chores of pleasing her brother, and go to bed late from doing his homework. For a nine-year-old, he got _a lot_ of homework.

On the last night of her sentence, she was sitting in her room on her computer. She was checking Pokémon stats, and contests coming up around her area. Being the coordinator she is, contests were always on her mind. Whenever May would finish a contest, she would immediately hunt for more, the thirst for competing just so unquenchable.

Max pushed the door open, interrupting her concentration.

"Yes, Max?" She hissed, ticked off at his interruption. Her brother walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, swinging his feet.

"I need a favor." He asked. May sighed, shutting her laptop closed and looking at Max.

"It's not like I can say no." She mumbled, crossing her arms. Max looked up at her, a smirk on his face.

"Let me have Blaziken."

May blinked in disbelief. "What? No!"

"Are you sure you really want to say _no_?"

May gritted her teeth, a furious heat rushing through her veins. "You're kidding, right? You want to _have_ my _first Pokémon_?"

Max paused, tilting his head and nodding. "Yeah, I do. I don't feel like going to Professor Birch and getting a puny starter. I wanna start off strong with a Blaziken!" May just looked at him hard, her movements so scarce you thought she was paralyzed. "Please, May?" Max said, kicking up the innocence in his voice.

"Max, you can't have my Blaziken. Do you know how hard I worked to even _get_ a Blaziken? No, you don't. Leave me the hell alone." She didn't care if she swore in front of her younger brother—he deserved it.

Max sighed, getting up off of the bed and shaking his head.

"What a shame. I guess I'll have to tell Keydon the truth…"

May's eyes widened. She lifted up a finger, and then biting down on her lip hard to hide the acceptance to the demand. She shut her eyes tightly, wondering if this was really worth it. She loved Blaziken more than any other Pokémon she's ever owned. This was all finally going way too far. May opened her mouth, engulfing the milky air that danced in her room.

"No. I'll tell him."

She had no time to stop herself.

Max whipped his head around. "What?"

May got up off the bed, pushing past the runt and walking down the hall to Keydon's room. She pushed the door open, making her elder brother jump.

"What, May?" He asked, annoyed.

"I've been seeing Drew behind your back for the past two weeks. Why have I been cooking dinner every night? Because our little shit of a brother made me, or else he'd tell you that I didn't listen. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't of, you're disappointed in me, grounded for a month. I'm glad, because I'm sick of him ordering me around just so I could keep my relationship with Drew a secret. So, you know what? I'm telling you. So there." May turned around, looking at her brother leaning against her door frame.

"You can't control me anymore, you little brat!" She shouted. She turned back around to Keydon, who was just staring back at her. Keydon sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Alright, you just summed up everything I was gonna say. Grounded, yes, disappointed, yes, but I'm letting you still be with Drew—just make sure you make good decisions. Now get out of my room."

May smiled, turning out of the room and shutting the door behind her. She walked down the hall towards her room, shoving Max out of the way. He staggered, looking at her with a fearful expression on his face.

"Don't come in my room without knocking _ever again_." May growled, slamming the door behind her. She flopped on her bed, sighing in happiness.

The nine-year-old dictator has fallen, and the first thing May did, was call Drew and tell him she was coming over with scary movies and popcorn.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I've been staying up until two in the morning writing my ass off. I have a problem Dx**

**Again, EXTREMELY OOC. No need to point it out in reviews. I already know.**

**You've read it, now review.**

**Later.~**

**EDIT: WHY DID YOU READ THIS ALL MY PAST STORIES SUCKS [SCREAMS AND HIDES]**


End file.
